


Existentialism and Naruto

by Etstrubal



Series: Bokuro & Akatsuki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, funny stuff, idk - Freeform, there's like, ummmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal/pseuds/Etstrubal
Summary: The tale of Akaashi, Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto at the rock festival continues~ And this time, middle of the night talks, a responsible Bokuto and nerds everywhere
*A sequel for I dare you, can sort of be read as a stand alone but some things may not make sense





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get tired with writing these 4 in any sort of interaction or situation  
> Dedicated to Salsae! This might have not been written without our talk last night <3

Three days. Only 55 hours since he first met Tsukishima. He googled earlier how long it takes to fall in love. Google basically said he has no idea and it depends on a million factors and really, what is the scientific definition for love anyway? Google is worth shit.

Akaashi knew what he felt. He was falling hard and fast, the way he never had before. It was scary. Exciting. Addicting.

Tsukishima was intelligent, and funny, and so full of salt you could probably shake him above your fries and eat them just the way you like. He was opinionated, conversational, and had a vast general knowledge. Was someone this attractive even allowed to be this perfect? Was his bad eyesight his only damn flaw? It was so unfair. The most amazing thing about Kei, though, was that he was actually into Akaashi.

They spent hours that first night talking, laughing, exchanging stories and getting to know each other. The conversation was definitely on the light side for the most part, but they did get into a fascinating talk about existentialism at about 3am. Not an ideal hour to talk about those things, apparently, because they managed to turn it into a make out session.

They were laying side by side on a soft patch of grass, star gazing, when Akaashi said, "I mean, if a tree falls in the forest but no one is there to see it, did it really fall?"

"Who knows. To the bugs it crushed, sure, it exists. But here's a better one. If a cop eats a donut that belonged to his friend, do the sprinkles exist or is he just an asshole?" Tsukishima somehow managed to sound both like he was joking and like he was completely serious at the same time.

Tapping his chin, Akaashi pretended to consider it carefully. "The sprinkles have transformed into sugars in his stomach by the time his partner figures out what happened and that he's an asshole. But what about this one! You know these 90' troll dolls with the crazy hair that looks like Kuroo's?"

"I'm not sure who Kuroo is, but I know what you're talking about, yeah." The blond nodded.

"Right, okay. Anyway. Do they really exist? Think about it. When was the last time you saw one? Maybe they're just some memory the government put in our minds." Akaashi talked in his best conspiratorial tone, going extra way to make sure the other gets he's joking. The last thing he wanted was for Tsukishima to think he's a paranoid lunatic.

Kei seemed to get what he meant, to his relief. He even laughed. "Then are we even real? Maybe we're holograms or some sort of simulation. Who knows." Hands behind his head, Tsukishima shrugged. In all 22 years of his life, Akaashi never thought he'd find a shrug sexy. But here he was.

"Are your _lips_ even real if I'm not kissing them?" Green eyes met golden ones, challenging them.

"Why don't you come here and make sure?" Was Tsukishima's smooth comeback. Damn.

"Maybe I will," Akaashi purred. There was no maybe. There was a "please press me against a wall at your earliest convenience". Not out loud though. He wasn't tired-drunk enough for that.

Instead, Akaashi propped himself on one elbow, hovering over the blond, who was staring up at him with his lip between his teeth. Who even needs walls when they have perfectly good ground right there?

~

"Bro. Bro wake up." Bokuto said urgently, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Bo... It's like... The middle of the night or something... Go back to sleep babe." Kuroo mumbled, less than 40% conscious in Kotarou's best estimation.

"No, dude. Akaashi never came back. What if he lost his way? What if something happened to him? He won't answer my calls or texts. I'm worried."

"It's... probably fine... he's a big boy... probably making out with long legs again." Kuroo tried to turn over to sleep on his stomach, but Bokuto grabbed him before he could and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Dude. I really need you to wake up. Now." Bokuto pulled his serious tone out. He very rarely used it, so Kuroo knew that whenever he did, it was something truly important.

Kuroo finally opened his eyes, nodding slowly. "Okay. You sound really concerned dude. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Go look for him? Maybe his phone is on silent and he can't hear it. Or he lost it when he was kidnapped. Kuroooo! This is all our fault for making him stay out there late at night!" Bokuto whined.

"No, no, no, babe, relax, I'm sure everything is fine." He pulled Bokuto into a tight hug, gently petting his back. "Don't worry. We'll go find him now, and tomorrow we'll all laugh about it. Okay?"

"M'kay." Bokuto mumbled, still not sounding completely convinced.

Kuroo knew that he would be worried and eating himself out until they find Akaashi. Bokuto had a huge heart, and while it was a beautiful thing, it got problematic sometimes. But it was okay. Kuroo was always there for him.

They pulled on some shoes and went out in their pajamas, because really, who gives a shit about what they were wearing in the middle of the night?

The festival was way more active than they expected for this time of night. It was like it had transformed. Most people they encountered were either drunk or high, dressed either in nice day clothes or like them, in pajamas. There were some singing circles, lots of couples making out where they thought wrongly no one can see them, and Kuroo even thought he saw the bassist of a band he loves walking around.

Koutarou and Tetsurou walked around holding hands, asking people if they happened to see a guy with black hair and possibly a choker, but that description was too vague and no one recalled seeing him. They tried yelling his name for a while, but then some security guards came and asked them to keep quiet.

Bokuto was gradually freaking out and becoming hysterical, coming up with awful scenarios of how Akaashi could have died. Kuroo tried his best to appear calm for his boyfriend's sake, but he was getting a little worried himself.

Bokuto was on the verge of tears when Tetsurou's eyes skimmed over one of the couples making out on the grass and realized he actually recognized them.

"Akaashi?" He called. They were still a little far, so he wasn't sure.

"Where?!" Bokuto's head snapped to the direction Kuroo was staring at.

At the same time, the shape on top of the other, who he guessed to be their friend, unlatched itself from the other shape, sat up and called back, "Kuroo?"

"Oh my god! It's really you!" Bokuto beelined for the two, tackling Akaashi into the grass in a hug. Shit. Judging by the pained gasp, it must have hurt. "I was so worried! Why didn't you at least tell us you'd be gone for long!" Bokuto whined at him.

Akaashi seemed to gain back some measure of control because he commented dryly, "This is the day hell froze isn't it? Bokuto lecturing me about being responsible."

Bokuto snorted, and Kuroo laughed freely, relieved. No brain damage, it appears.

"Bo. Can you let me go please?" Akaashi asked.

"Oh. Uh. Sure." The big man untangled himself, sitting back on the grass with a wide grin.

Akaashi crawled carefully over to his make out partner, who was indeed long legs. Bokuto wasn't the only future teller in their relationship after all. The guy's face was an interesting mixture of shock, displeasure and amusement. "I'm sorry, he's a big teddy bear but he can lose control of his strength. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you though?" A slender hand came to rest on Akaashi's cheek carefully. It made Kuroo so happy to see Akaashi letting someone be gentle and soft with him. He knew how hard it was for the other to find someone he liked, and how hard it was even then to open up to them. Even if nothing comes out of it, Kuroo was just happy to see Akaashi enjoying himself.

"I'm okay." Akaashi placed his hand above the other's, turning his face to kiss his palm. That was so adorable. Bokuto awwed. The blond glared at him.

"Anyway. These are my friends." Akaashi sat back on the grass, holding hands with long legs still. Long legs seemed mostly fine with it, though maybe a little embarrassed. "This is Kuroo," he pointed at him and Tetsurou bowed theatrically, "And Bokuto." He pointed at Koutaru who looked like he was waiting for an opportunity to butt in.

"It's so nice to meet you! Your kiss earlier today was so fucking hot I swear! So many people were staring and probably thinking "damn" and I was totally thinking that too!" The big man said excitedly, with various animated hand gestures to get his point across.

"Bo, why don't you take a deep breath and think about the time we talked about filters?" Kuroo sat next to him on the grass, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Sorry, err..." Kuroo could almost see the tiny Bokuto in Bokuto's mind trying to find the guy's name in the big mess that was his detail memory.

"Tsukishima. And it's okay. I know we were hot." He smirked at Kuroo, and Kuroo smirked right back.

"Ohoho? Is that so? I bet that if me and Bo kissed more people would stare." He said.

Akaashi rolling his eyes was visible enough even in the relative darkness. "Ignore Kuroo. He's probably right, but that's because they'd be shirtless and dry humping too. Bo and him don't do anything without going an extra mile to make sure they're doing it 'right'."

"That so." Kei said mildly, clearly not impressed by this new information.

Bokuto chimed in excitedly again. "Yes! It is so! We took baking classes together for 3 months once just because some girl at Tetsu's work was being bitchy about how she bakes better than him. But like. In a really not nice way. So three months later, Kuroo starts bringing in the most perfect, chewy, aesthetic baked goods you've ever seen! Or eaten! I helped a lot too."

"It's a wild life you two lead." Tsukishima snorted, making Bokuto roll over laughing.

Kuroo already liked him.

~

Shortly after that, they all went to sleep. They hung out again the next day at lunch (Along with Tsukishima's freckled friend, Yamaguchi), and then sat just the four of them with three bottles of wine in the evening. They talked and laughed until they were all exhausted and sleepy. They spent much of the third day together as well, and by the evening Bokuto started getting dejected over how quickly it was all over.

The other three assured him that they could totally all hang out again, since it turned out Kei was living in the same city as them (it was a big city, it's no surprise they never met because they don't go to the same college).

Bokuto was much less noisy than usual, in any case. Akaashi was starting to worry when the big man was completely silent for over five minutes, wearing a frown and seeming to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, his face brightened up, and he started slapping Kuroo's shoulder excitedly. "Dude. Dude. Oh my god dude. My man. Tetsu. My one true love. My best bro. I just had a revelation."

"Yeah, bo?" Kuroo winced and grabbed his arm gently, putting it down.

"If you take Akaashi's name and Tsukki's name and mash them together, what do you get?" Eyes shining, Koutarou bounced on his toes like he did whenever he was excited about something.

"Stop calling me Tsukki," Kei rolled his eyes at them. They picked up the name from his freckled friend and it obviously annoyed Tsukishima, which is why they made sure to call him only by his nickname. They all ignored him, beside Akaashi who patted his hand as a show of support.

"Akaashi-Tsukki?" Kuroo tried, confused.

"No, no, dude, you're missing the point! Think... mashing them _gracefully_." He made wild gestures with his hands that suggested anything but grace.

"Aka....Tsukki? Akatsuki! Holy shit Bo! I can't believe I didn't think about that myself!" Kuroo stared at his boyfriend in awe.

"I know dude! It's so cool! You guys should totally cosplay as Itachi and Kisame!" He told the pair.

"Dude! Akaashi is totally Itachi! And Tsuki should be Deidara, he's blond after all." Kuroo intervened.

"It doesn't matter! He's gonna need a wig anyway. Itachi and Kisame are the original pair, they make the most sense!" Bokuto argued.

"Are you talking about Naruto again?" Akaashi asked, exasperated. "Don't mind them, they're nerds." He assured the other, smiling apologetically up at him.

But Tsukishima wasn't with him. He looked pained. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally said, very quickly, "If I'd ever cosplay anyone from the Akatsuki, it's obviously Orochimaru. He's the most badass of them all. Combined."

Kuroo and Bokuto stared for a moment, then started characteristically hooting and hollering, jumping and hugging Kei.

"You're one of us!" Bokuto cried with joy.

"Akaashi! Marry this boy! He's perfect!" Kuroo begged him.

Tsukishima looked vaguely annoyed, but he didn't make any move to shake them off, so Akaashi assumed he was doing fine. Being hugged by this much muscle mass couldn't be too unpleasant for a gay boy anyway, right?

Akaashi watched them in amusement. Finally, he could put his mind to rest. He knew now what flaw Tsukki possessed. He was a fucking Naruto fanboy. Luckily, Akaashi could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is great, shippuden sucks and Orochimaru will forever be my husband ok  
> I just needed to write out the akatsuki thing because it has been bothering me ever since I realized this is their ship name


End file.
